12 Lutego 2004
Plik:Logo.jpg 06:00 Telezakupy 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości o 7:00 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Woronicza 17 08:20 Moda na sukces; odc. 2130; serial prod.USA 08:45 Weterynarz Fred; - Zagorzały kibic; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 08:55 Weterynarz Fred; - Gdzie jest Fred?; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 09:05 Budzik; program dla najmłodszych 09:30 Lippy & Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 09:40 Ferie z Jedynką 09:55 Śpiewaj z nami 10:10 Archiwum Zack'a; - Moje własne mieszkanie; (Zack Files); serial prod. kanadyjskiej stereo 10:35 Polskie lektury obowiązkowe; Syzyfowe prace; odc. 5 - 1892; serial TVP 11:30 Białe piekło. Zamarzanie cz. 2; (White Out. Freezing); 2001 film dokumentalny prod. australijskiej; reż: Mark Everest 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 W zgodzie z Naturą; magazyn 12:45 Klan; odc. 793; telenowela TVP 13:15 Klan; odc. 794; telenowela TVP 13:40 Stawiam na Tolka Banana; odc. 5 - Cygan; serial TVP 14:20 Laboratorium; magazyn 14:35 Beata i śmieci; Selekcjoner i śmieciowa drużyna; dokument fabularyzowany; reż: Krzysztof Riege; wyk: Wojciech Wiliński, Piotr Borowski 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Lekarz Jedynki; magazyn 15:30 My, Wy, Oni; magazyn 16:00 Rower Błażeja; program dla młodzieży 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2130; serial prod.USA 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Plebania; odc. 388; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Na żywo; widowisko publicystyczne 18:40 Motoexpress TV 19:00 Wieczorynka; Misiowanki; - Przyjaciółki; (The Berenstain Bears); serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:07 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:15 Tequila i Bonetti w Rzymie; odc. 11; 2000 serial kryminalny prod. włosko-amerykańskiej /za zgodą rodziców/ 21:10 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 21:45 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; program publicystyczny 22:35 Szerokie tory; reportaż Barbary Włodarczyk 23:00 Monitor Wiadomości 23:15 Biznes perspektywy; magazyn ekonomiczny 23:25 Seans na życzenie; Królewska faworyta; 1990 film fab.prod.amerykańsko-angielsko-włosko-francuskiej dla dorosłych; reż: Axel Corti; wyk: Timothy Dalton,Valeria Golino,Stephane Freiss 00:55 JFK: Teoria spisku, czyli spiskowa teoria dziejów ? cz. 2/ost.; (Beyond JFK - The Question of Conspiracy); 1992 film dokumentalny prod. USA 01:45 Zakończenie programu Plik:Logo-2.jpg 07:05 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; 100 dobrych uczynków; odc. 20 - Pieskie Boże Narodzenie; (100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd); serial komediowy prod. USA 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom; Mały Pingwin Pik-Pok; - Ukarane łakomstwo; serial animowany prod. polskiej 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kasztaniaki; - Urodziny żuka; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:00 Czterej pancerni i pies; odc. 10-Kwadrans po nieparzystej; 1966 serial TVP 08:55 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn 10:30 Przystanek praca; magazyn 10:45 Don Wasyl i "Cygańskie Gwiazdy"; koncert 11:25 Ferie z Dwójką; Dziewczyna i chłopak; odc. 3 - Szef i inni; serial TVP 12:10 Ferie z Dwójką; Tajna misja; odc. 18 - Tajemnica polskiego źrebaka (2); (Mission Top Secret); serial przygodowy prod. polsko-australijskiej 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 450 - Ślub Waldka i Marcysi; telenowela TVP 13:40 Ferie z Dwójką; Nowe przygody Tarzana; odc. 19 - Biały myśliwy; serial prod.USA 14:25 W krainie władcy smoków; odc. 22; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy prod. polsko-australijsko-chińskiej 14:55 Kraina tygrysa; odc. 1 - Siedlisko władcy lasów; (Land of the Tiger); 1997 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 15:40 Narciarski Przewodnik Dwójki 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; odc. 206; serial TVP /stereo/ 17:15 Złoty interes; widowisko 17:50 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:52 Pogoda 19:00 Związki rodzinne; (Relative Values); 2000 komedia prod. angielsko-amerykańskiej (85'); reż: Eric Styles; wyk: Julie Andrews, Edward Atterton, William Baldwin, Jeanne Tripplehorn 20:40 Świat obok nas - Ludzie; Dieta cud z buszu; film dok.prod.angielskiej 21:25 Kabaretowe kawałki; program rozrywkowy 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Zakręty losu; Mecenas Darrow; (Darrow); 1991 film biograficzny prod. USA (101'); reż: John David Coles; wyk: Kevin Spacey, Donal Logue, Rebecca Jenkins, Alan North 00:20 W obronie prawa; serial kryminalny prod.USA dla dorosłych 01:05 Zakończenie programu Plik:Logo-10.jpg 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie – magazyn muzyczny 6.45 TV Market – program reklamowy 7.00 Power Rangers – serial młodzieżowy 7.30 Pokémon – serial animowany 8.00 Viper (2) – serial sensacyjny 8.55 Rodzina zastępcza (112): Katalizator – serial komediowy 9.25 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (8) – serial komediowy 9.55 Tajne przez poufne (12) – serial kryminalny 10.45 Awantura o kasę – teleturniej 11.40 Samo życie (316) – serial obyczajowy 12.10 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 12.30 Serca na rozdrożu (65) – serial obyczajowy 13.20 TV Market – program reklamowy 13.35 Czułość i kłamstwa (112) – serial obyczajowy 14.05 Power Rangers – serial młodzieżowy 14.30 Transformery – serial animowany 15.00 Świat według Kiepskich (139)- Sponsor – serial komediowy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 16.30 Kuba Wojewódzki – talk show 17.25 Hugo Express 18.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (9) – serial komediowy 18.30 Informacje, sport 19.10 Rodzina zastępcza (113, 114): Rower z wosku; Poważna sprawa – serial komediowy 20.15 Miodowe lata (86): Kuzguwu – Boski Dynamit – serial komediowy 21.10 Samo życie (317) – serial obyczajowy 21.30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) – losowanie totolotka 21.45 Zostać Miss (11) – serial obyczajowy 22.45 Z archiwum X (75) – serial sensacyjny 23.45 Biznes informacje 0.10 Graffiti – program publicystyczny 0.30 Erotyczne zwierzenia (11) – serial erotyczny 1.00 Miłosne sekrety – program erotyczny 1.30 Muzyka na bis Plik:Logo-19.png 5.00 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 5.20 Brzydula (163) – telenowela, Kolumbia 1999 6.10 Telesklep 6.50 Biały welon (52) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 7.40 Ścieżki miłości (210) – telenowela, Meksyk 2002 8.30 Ostry dyżur (13) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 9.20 Tele gra – teleturniej 10.20 Telesklep 10.40 Druga twarz: Radiolog/fotograf – program rozrywkowy 11.30 Usterka – serial dokumentalny 12.00 Rozmowy w toku: Szefowie kuchni – talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (244) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 13.20 Renegat (11) – serial sensacyjny, USA 14.10 Brzydula (164) – telenowela, Kolumbia 1999 15.00 Ostry dyżur (14) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 16.00 Fakty, pogoda 16.20 Biały welon (53) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 17.10 Król przedmieścia (9): Dziewczyna dla Seweryna – serial komediowy, Polska 2002 18.00 Rozmowy w toku: Pary nie do pary – talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.10 Na Wspólnej (245) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 20.40 Prawdziwe historie: Nasze małe troski – film obyczajowy, USA 1999 22.35 Adopcje – cykl reportaży 23.05 Fakty wieczorne 23.30 Co za noc – magazyn 0.00 Kasia i Tomek (49): Szczerość. Jedziemy. Autobus – serial komediowy, Polska 2003 0.30 Król przedmieścia (9): Dziewczyna dla Seweryna – serial komediowy 1.10 Nic straconego – powtórki programów 100px 06:50 Echa dnia 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Aktualności + pogoda 08:00 Miłosne wiwisekcje 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Wielkie żarcie (3/5): Kapłon we flaszy i inne frykasy - magazyn 09:30 Kurier 09:35 Prognoza pogody 09:40 Więzy krwi (9/13) - serial TVP 2001 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Viva Il Canto - reportaż 12:15 Eko-generacja przyszłości 12:30 Konferencja prasowa prez. RP. A. Kwaśniewskiego i prez. Ukrainy Leonida Kuczmy 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 14:00 Zaproszenie - program Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Eurotel 15:00 Maszyna zmian (7/12) 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:50 Gramy dla was 16:00 Sami o sobie 16:15 Aktualności + pogoda 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Relacja z obrad Senatu RP 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Wizytówki 18:00 Aktualności + pogoda 18:20 Wiadomości sportowe 18:25 Pogoda dla narciarzy 18:30 Kurier kulturalny 18:45 Prognoza pogody 18:45 Odkrywanie przestrzeni 19:00 Publicystyka TV Katowice 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualnosci + pogoda 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22:00 Porozmawiajmy 22:15 Ślizg 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogody 23:05 Samowolka - film sensacyjny prod. polskiej 00:10 Zamki grozy (6/19) - serial dokumentalny prod. brytyjskiej 00:35 Zakończenie programu 100px 06:50 Echa dnia 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Obiektyw 08:00 Warszawa w polskim filmie fabularnym 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Wielkie żarcie (3/5): Kapłon we flaszy i inne frykasy - magazyn 09:30 Kurier 09:35 Prognoza pogody 09:40 Więzy krwi (9/13) - serial TVP 2001 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Viva Il Canto - reportaż 12:15 Eko-generacja przyszłości 12:30 Konferencja prasowa prez. RP. A. Kwaśniewskiego i prez. Ukrainy Leonida Kuczmy 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 14:00 Zaproszenie - program Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Eurotel 15:00 Maszyna zmian - serial dla młodzieży TVP 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Śląska sekretera 16:00 Co w puszczy piszczy 16:10 Koneser 16:15 Obiektyw - flesz 16:20 Gość dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Bądź zdrów! 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Kinoman 18:00 Obiektyw 18:20 Szerokiej drogi! 18:25 Kartka z kalendarza 18:30 Kurier kulturalny 18:45 Prognoza pogody 18:45 Pasjonaci: Kazimierz Derkowski - Wybrałem inne wartości - rep. B. Hyży-Czołpińskiej 19:10 Sąsiedzi 19:20 Koneser 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Kinoman 22:15 Ślizg - magazyn zimowy 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:05 Samowolka - film sensacyjny prod. polskiej 00:10 Zamki Grozy: Atak i obrona (6/19) - serial dokumentalny prod. brytyjskiej : 100px 6.10 Strefa P - magazyn 6.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 TV Market 7.15 Muzyczne listy 8.00 Hoboczaki (11) - serial 8.30 Eek! The Cat - anim. 9.00 Podwójna akcja - As wywiadu (19) - serial 9.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 10.00 To się głowie nie mieści - magazyn 10.30 Komenda 11.00 Cud miłości (95) - telenowela, Peru 11.45 TV Market 12.00 Modna moda 12.30 Crime Story - serial 13.30 Muzyczne listy 14.30 Droga do sławy (12) - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Hoboczaki (112) - serial dla dzieci 16.30 Cud miłości (96) - telenowela, Peru 17.30 Kolorowy dom (20) - serial komediowy 18.00 Reporter 18.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (3) - serial 20.00 Partnerki (20) - serial komediowy 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Vabank II, czyli riposta - komedia, Polska 1984 23.25 Kłopoty małżeńskie - czarna komedia, USA 1998 1.05 Muzyczne listy 1.55 Sztukateria 2.30 KINOmaniak 2.45 Zakończenie programu 100px 7.30 Odlotowa małolata (7) – serial komediowy, USA 2001−2002 8.00 Jak rozkochać milionera (9) – serial komediowy, USA 2001 8.30 Wiosenna namiętność (46) – telenowela, Argentyna 2001 9.20 Cena miłości (81) – telenowela, Meksyk 2000 10.15 Mała księżniczka (93) – telenowela, Meksyk 2000 11.10 Przygody Supermana (49) – serial przygodowy, USA 1993 12.05 Telesklep 14.25 Wiosenna namiętność (47) – telenowela, Argentyna 2001 15.20 Cena miłości (82) – telenowela, Meksyk 2000 16.10 Luz we dwóch (24) – serial komediowy, USA 2001−2003 16.40 Jak rozkochać milionera (10) – serial komediowy, USA 2001 17.10 Gliniarze na motorach (21) – serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1999 18.10 Przygody Supermana (50) – serial przygodowy, USA 1993 19.10 Odlotowa małolata (8) – serial komediowy, USA 2001−2002 19.40 Luz we dwóch (25) – serial komediowy, USA 2001−2003 20.10 Koszmar w Bitter Creek – film sensacyjny, USA 1988 22.05 Ścigany (22) – serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 23.00 Morderczy chłód – horror, USA 1985 0.50 Słodka zemsta – film sensacyjny, USA 2001 100px 06:00 Łódzcy Europejczycy; - Bronisław Wrocławski; reportaż 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości o 7.00 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Woronicza 17 08:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 551 - Składany dowód cnoty; telenowela TVP stereo 08:50 Eurotel; magazyn 09:00 Pies, kot i...; odc. 6 - Ryby; serial animowany dla dzieci /stereo/ 09:10 Jedyneczka; - Taniec; program dla dzieci 09:35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka; odc. 47 - Głosy z głębin; (Danger Bay); serial przygodowy prod. kanadyjskiej; wyk: Hagan Beggs, Michele Chan, Christopher Crabb, Bill Ferguson 10:00 360 stopni dookoła ciała; - Wszystko o mózgu; magazyn medyczny 10:15 Pogotowie twórczości, czyli jak twórczo rozwiązać problemy; Kawiarnia Moderato 10:35 Brzuch; magazyn 10:50 Irak 2004 11:00 Linia specjalna; program Barbary Czajkowskiej 11:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Być Polakiem; Polski Belg; reportaż Michała Fajbusiewicza 12:40 Polaków portret własny; Mężczyzna - rzecz nabyta; magazyn Waltera Chełstowskiego 13:05 Teatr Telewizji; Ballada o Zakaczawiu; 2001 autor: Maciej Kowalewski, Jacek Głomb, Krzysztof Kopka (STEREO); reż: Waldemar Krzystek; wyk: Przemek Bluszcz, Hanna Kochańska, Bogdan Grzegorz Grzeszczak, Joanna Gonschorek 14:40 Przeboje na smyczki grają Kaja Danczowska i Waldemar Malicki 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Raj; magazyn katolicki 15:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; - Smak Wogezów; magazyn 16:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 551 - Składany dowód cnoty; telenowela TVP stereo 16:30 Szerokie tory; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Jedyneczka; - Taniec; program dla dzieci 18:00 Niebezpieczna Zatoka; odc. 47 - Głosy z głębin; (Danger Bay); serial przygodowy prod. kanadyjskiej; wyk: Hagan Beggs, Michele Chan, Christopher Crabb, Bill Ferguson 18:25 Ostoja; magazyn przyrodniczy 18:50 Polaków portret własny; Mężczyzna - rzecz nabyta; magazyn Waltera Chełstowskiego 19:15 Dobranocka; Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu; - Rozmaitości świata; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:07 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 551 - Składany dowód cnoty; telenowela TVP stereo 20:35 Czas ambasadora; reportaż Małgorzaty Imielskiej 21:20 Teatr Telewizji; Ballada o Zakaczawiu; 2001 autor: Maciej Kowalewski, Jacek Głomb, Krzysztof Kopka (STEREO); reż: Waldemar Krzystek; wyk: Przemek Bluszcz, Hanna Kochańska, Bogdan Grzegorz Grzeszczak, Joanna Gonschorek 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Prognoza pogody 23:30 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; program publicystyczny 00:15 Film animowany; Don Juan; film Jerzego Zitzmana 00:25 Monitor Wiadomości 00:40 Biznes perspektywy; magazyn ekonomiczny 00:45 Polaków portret własny; Mężczyzna - rzecz nabyta; magazyn Waltera Chełstowskiego 01:15 Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu; - Rozmaitości świata; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:04 Pogoda dla kierowców 02:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 551 - Składany dowód cnoty; telenowela TVP stereo 02:35 Czas ambasadora; reportaż Małgorzaty Imielskiej 03:20 Teatr Telewizji; Ballada o Zakaczawiu; 2001 autor: Maciej Kowalewski, Jacek Głomb, Krzysztof Kopka (STEREO); reż: Waldemar Krzystek; wyk: Przemek Bluszcz, Hanna Kochańska, Bogdan Grzegorz Grzeszczak, Joanna Gonschorek 04:55 Przeboje na smyczki grają Kaja Danczowska i Waldemar Malicki 05:15 Trop sekret; magazyn (stereo) 05:35 Monitor Wiadomości 05:50 Biznes perspektywy; magazyn ekonomiczny 06:00 Zakończenie programu 100px 9.05 Nasza Antena (powt.) 10.00 Echkard - mysz o wielkim sercu 10.25 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem 11.00 Telezakupy 12.20 Puls wieczoru (powt.) 12.50 Kasę mieć, czyli Pana Grosika rozmowy o pieniądzach 13.00 Galeria Marka Karewicza 13.20 Lider - film dok. 14.50 Program religijny, a w nim m.in.: Słowo życia, U Pana Boga za piecem 15.50 Echkard - mysz o wielkim sercu 16.20 Sekrety kina 2 17.00 Nasza Antena - program na żywo 18.00 Bonanza - serial westernowy 4 19.00 Echkard - mysz o wielkim sercu 19.25 Puls wieczoru (powt.) 20.00 Niedźwiedź na wszelki wypadek - film fab., komedia prod. Niem. 21.50 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem - rozmowa Marka Jaromskiego 22.25 Puls wieczoru 22.50 Nasza Antena (powt.) 23.40 Wałęsa - prezydent - film dok. thumb|left|70px 06:10 Przyjaciele Nice friends 23 min. Bajki animowane dla dzieci . 06:30 Bia 25 min. Bajki animowane dla dzieci . 06:55 Generał Daimos 30 min. Bajka dla dzieci 07:25 Top shop 715 min Teleshoping 19:25 Wola życia odc. 104 Voglia di vivere 53 min. telenowela Prod. Argentyna , reż. Nicolas del Boca , wyst. Andrea del Boca , Duilio Marzio 20:20 Urok namiętności odc. 63 L'incanto della passione 20 min. telenowela "prod. Włochy, wyst. Carolina Perpetua, Jaime Arque, Hector Myerston, Maria Luisa Lamata. 20:45 Lunaparkowa opowieść Carnival Story 95 min. Dramat 1954r, prod. USA/Niemcy, reż. Kurt Neumann, wyst. Anne Baxter, Steve Cochran, Lyle Betteger. 22:30 Ziemie Toskańskie 30 min. Program przygodowy 23:00 Sex Studio 15 min. Program erotyczny 23:20 Baba Jaga Legion 10 min. Erotyczne wiadomości 23:40 Seksplozja 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:00 Mega Sex T 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:20 Reflex 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:35 Military Shop 5 min. Program erotyczny 00:45 Mega Sex T 20 min. Program erotyczny 01:05 Sex wspomnienia 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:25 Reflex 10 min. Program erotyczny 01:35 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:50 Reflex 10 min. Program erotyczny 02:05 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:20 Sex Telefon 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:35 Sex Flirty 25 min. Program erotyczny 02:55 Crazy Cat Show 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:15 Night Shop 25 min. Program erotyczny 03:30 Sex kulisy 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:40 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:55 Sex Flirty 1 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:10 Sex Flirty 2 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:25 Koniec programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Białystok z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2004 roku